Occurrence In Konoha
by Lovelyanime
Summary: Naruto accidently sets the Kyuubi free and now must pay the price for it. Based off of the short story Occerence At Owl Creek Bridge.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own these charecters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also do not own the story line. It belongs toAmbrose Biece.

**Lovelyanime**: Hey everyone. I know, I know. I haven't updated or written any new stories like I promised. I'm doing my best to try to get to them...Along with getting pressured by a certain beta of mine. T.T He's such a troublesome dragon sometimes...Anyway, here's the summary for the story.

**Summary**: Naruto unleashes the Kyuubi and must pay for it. The punishment?...Death. All the people of Konoha watch him about to be hanged. (I know it's not much of a summary, but oh well -.-)

**Lovelyanime**: The stroy is based off another short story I read in my english text book at school. The story is called An Occurrence at Owl Creek Bridge by Ambrose Biece (1842-1914?) The story was made into a short film and was even aired in an episode of the Twilight Zone (at least that's what my english teacher said). My story isn't exactly the same at Ambrose's story, but it still has the same theme going on. You'll understand if you read his story and mine. Okay, with that all said and done, I hope you enjoy.

5/18/08

**Story**- Occerrence In Konoha

Naruto stood there on the stage, looking down at the crowd below. His hands were tied behind his back, A rope around his neck.

"Kill the demon!" The crowd cheered, except a small group in the back. The girls in the group were all crying, while the boys comforted them, cursing kami under their breath.

Tsunade walked onto the stage towards Naruto. Her eyes were watery, but she would not allow the tears to fall. "Uzumaki Naruto, you have unleashed the Kyuubi, although on accident, you destroyed more than half the village and killed many people. As of law, you are to be hanged for the crime. Do you have anything to say for youself?"

Naruto stared at the small group in the small group of people in the far back of the crowd, his friends since he was twelve. He saw the lavender eyed girl he loved, being held back by her two teammates. They had been together for the past 3 years, they promised each other they would get married in the summer. But, it seemed that Naruto would'nt live to see that day. He lowered his head, a shadow covering his face. "I'm sorry." He whispered under his breath.

"Sorry isn't going to bring our dead family and friends back!" Someone yelled from the crowd, everyone yelling in agreement.

"I didn't mean to let him go. It's just...Happened..." A single tear ran down his face. He looked up at the crowed before him. "It wasn't my fault! I don't deserve to die! I don't want to die..." He muttered the last part, more tears running down his face.

Tsunade, unable to hold the tears any longer, let all of them flow down her cheeks. "But because the Kyuubi is inside, you will have to be killed so he will die with you and never harm anyone else again." She walked away from Naruto, towards an Anbu leader. "Get ready."

"Hai Tsunade-sama." The Anbu went and stood behind Naruto.

Naruto looked back to his love, a look of sadness and guilt crossing his face. "Hina-chan...I'm sorry we can't be together." He whispered to himself as he closed his eyes. Flashes of them spending time together at their secret spot near a beautiful waterfall. It was the place they had their first date, the place he told her he loved her for the first time, where they made love together the first time, where he proposed to her. It was their place to escape the horrible life they lived in.

The Anbu touched Naruto's back, ready to push him. Naruto could feel him trembleing slightly, it seemed he was afraid that the Kyuubi would come out any second and kill him. The Anbu was supposed to push him off the stage, the rope wrapped around his neck was tied to a brocken street light. Naruto guessed they were in a hurry to kill him so they were not doing how they would usually hang a criminal.

"Let the flames of hell burn you demon," The AMBU mumbled. He then pushed Naruto, making him fall foward to the ground below. Naruto squeezed his eyes tighter, waiting for the pain in his neck when it brakes to come. But, it never came.

When he was pushed, the brocken street light was yanked down as well, falling into the crowd and saving Naruto as he landed on his feet. He looked with disbelief that he was alive, but he was still tied onto what street light. Then, everything seemed to be in slow motion. There were people yelling in disbelief as time slowed down. Naruto looked up at the stage, seeing the Anbu stand there and pull out a kunai. He said, very slowly, he will slit Naruto's throat to calm everyone down. Naruto was unable to remove the rope around his neck, due to his hands tied behind his back. He felt the rope loosen by someone from behind and then untie his hands. He looked and saw his love that was freeing him. That was when time finally sped up.

"Run!" She ordered him. She grabbed his hand and ran through the crowd. Everyone was frighened of the youkai, but others stood in their way. They weren't a problem as the rest of Naruto's friends took them on so the two would be able to get out. The Anbu then came along and tried stopping them, but they too were stopped by the rookie nine senseis, Gai, and other shinobis Naruto knew that were above Jounin. They may not be able to defeat them, but at least they could distract them.

Hinata and Naruto continued to run, they ran as fast as they could. It wasn't long before they lost everyone and were in the secret spot. They stood there tiredly and out of breath. Naruto was the first to recover and stared at Hinata. When she finally caught her breath she stared back at him. They both held love in their eyes.

"Hina-chan..." Naruto reached out to touch her face, but for some reason he was unable to bring himself to do so. He drew back quickly, not sure want to do. He turned his head away from her, but felt her hands on his face pulling him back to look at her.

Hinata was leaning towards him for a kiss. He saw this and leaned towards her as well. They were both slow in reaching the other, Naruto was getting irritated by how slow it was going. Just as their lips were about to touch, a sharp pain came to Naruto's neck, making him scream out to the heavens.

Naruto hung there, everyone cheering that the demon was dead. His friends in the back all cried in horor. Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs, it was louder than all the cheering around her. She then fainted in Shino's arms. Kiba and Shino tried to wake her, but she would not. Kiba looked up towards the stage, seeing Naruto's dead body hang there. "Naruto..."

End of Story

Lovelyanime: (hides under blanket) All you Naruto fans, please don't kill me. I couldn't help but to write from this inspiration that I got. I promise, The next story I write, Naruto won't die. I was thinking of writing another story off the short story 'The Mystory of Heroism'. But I'm not sure yet.

**Naruto**: Wow, you actually killed me.

**RagingDragon04**: Yeah...How cruel of You LA-chan. I didn't expect Naruto to really die.

**Lovelyanime**: Don't blame me! I was inspired to write it and couldn't help myself...And it was Sasuke's idea.

**Naruto**: ...Teme...

**RagingDragon04**:...Actually how come you got caught so easly Naruto? Why not just run away?

**Naruto**: Good point...(glares at LA) Why didn't you just make me do that?!

**Lovleyanime**: Um...Because that's how the story goes?

**Hinata**: Naruto-kun...

**RagingDragon04**: (glares at LA) You made HIna-chan cry.

**Sasuke**: Yeah, that's true. (slightly moving away)

**Lovelyanime**: Um...OMG! Look over there! Itachi came back from the dead! (runs away)

**Sasuke**: (eyes widened in shock) Where?!

RagingDragon04: Dude...You just got tricked...

**Sasuke**: Is that so? (starts running after LA swining sword wildly)

**RagingDragob04**: Please review everyone and please don't flame.


End file.
